manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
View of Innocence
:"So, how are we doing, Cash? Enjoying it so far? I thought you could do with a little R&R, so I've arranged a special screening... just for you..." :- The Director View of Innocence is the 8th level in ''Manhunt'' and Cash is sent to an abandoned mall to search for a tape and video camera. Mission Starkweather feels Cash could do with a break and arranges for a tape to be made for him, but first Cash must find it at Carcer City Mall alongside a video camera to watch it on. The Mall is full of Innocentz wielding Revolvers, so Cash first must break the glass door to the laundromat with a brick and finds a revolver inside. Cash then shoots his way past many Innocentz, taking cover behind low walls and turned over vending machines and reaches the top floor where he finds the tape inside the Rollio Records store. He then goes down one floor to the Toy Corner, where he finds the Camera, but discovers it is broken and must use the tv in Pirso's Bar. The power in the bar is off, so Cash goes through the bar to the stairs, turns it on and goes back upstairs to watch the tape which is footage of the Innocentz, killing a member of his family. Characters *James Earl Cash *Innocentz *Ramirez (cutscene) *Cash's Family (cutscene - his brother or one of his sisters; rest are killed off-screen) *Starkweather (audio only) *Hoods (corpse) Weapons and Items Green Class *Glass Shard (1x) Blue Class *Revolver (27x) *Machete (cutscene; unobtainable) *Sickle (cutscene) Red Class *Sawn-Off Shotgun (1x) *Shotgun (cutscene) Yellow Class *Brick (2x) *Can (by damaging a vending machine) *Glass Bottle (cut) *Head (cut) Pickups *Tape (1x) *Camera (1x) *Handgun ammo (1x, unreachable) Gallery manhunt 2011-06-01 17-32-02-76.JPG|Ramirez organizing the Innocentz ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(34).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(08).jpg manhunt 2011-06-01 17-41-43-84.JPG manhunt 2011-06-01 17-43-23-14.JPG manhunt 2011-06-01 17-43-42-10.JPG|Cash after watching his family's death Rewards *Drunk Driving - Completion. *Art panel 8 in Bonus Material - 3 star rating. *Helium Hunters Cheat - 5 star rating & 5 star rating in Strapped for Cash (5 star rating can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Brawl Game - 3 star rating & 3 star rating in Grounds for Assault, Strapped for Cash, Drunk Driving and Graveyard Shift. Video Walkthrough Trivia *On the top floor, there is a chemistry set and a locked door that can be shot open. Inside is a room with the Sawn-Off Shotgun. *The Laundromat store where Cash finds the revolver, also appears in GTA: Vice City. *With the use of a trainer, it's possible to access a hidden platform in grey hell where Cash's Family is standing. They can even be killed/executed. This place also includes a babyface Innocentz, revolver ammunition, a floating door, and a TV. *At the very end of the scene, you can go into the bathroom an Innocentz member jumps out of. The corpse of a Hood is in one of the stalls. *A skully member of the Innocentz can be seen dual-wielding sickles and 3 shotguns in the intro cutscene. *Not counting the Innocentz on the hidden platform, the scene has 26 hunters. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt